Scream
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Lex writes a song for Clark which makes Clark want to come clean about his feelings for Lex. But, will it be too late? Can Clark save Lex from himself? Summary sucks, but, hopefully the story won't!
1. Scream

**Losing Hope**

**By: Shailene Tisdale**

It was Christmas Eve. Clark had just returned home from another long day at the _Planet_, when he found a mysterious package waiting for him on his doorstep. There was no return address or anything on it so Clark was naturally curious yet cautious at the same time. Upon opening the package, he noticed a CD inside with two simple words written on it in what was quite possibly the single most familiar writing to him. "Play Me". Instantly recognizing the handwriting as that of Lex Luthor, Clark placed the disc into his stereo and pressed play. A soft melody began to play as Lex began singing in a surprisingly beautiful manner.

_"The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But, I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard"_

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could feel time and effort and emotion and heart Lex was pouring into the song. He couldn't help feeling sorry for Lex. _Even though Lex would loathe the pity. _Clark mused as he continued listening as the music took a sudden and drastic turn and Lex's voice followed soon after with a drastically angrier and more frustrated tone.

_"Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushin pushin-they're pushin'_

_I know they've got a plan_

_But, the ball's in my hands_

_This time it's man to man_

_I'm fightin, drivin, inside_

_A world that's upside down_

_And spinnin' faster"_

Clark was beginning to sense that the song he was listening to had been written about him. He could feel Lex singing about they're broken friendship. And, it seemed to be hurting him more than Clark had realized. But, then Clark began to realize that it wasn't a friendship Lex wanted back.

_"What do I do now-without you_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose so confused_

_What's it all mean_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream"_

As the song progressed, Clark was beginning to realize that Lex was in love with him. This discovery shocked Clark to the core. Sure, he had fallen for the man years ago when they had first met. But, he never would have dreamed that Lex would feel the same way about Clark. Afterall, that was exactly Clark's reason for never telling Lex how he really felt over the years. He always assumed that Lex would just think he was a freak and would never want anything else to do with him. The thought of losing his friend over it all terrified Clark and convinced him to remain silent. But, as the song progressed, he knew he couldn't stay silent any longer.

_"Yeah, the clock's running down_

_Hear the crowd getting loud_

_Is it him, is it love?_

_Can the music ever be enough?_

_Gotta work it out, you can work it out_

_You can do it you can do it"_

The more Clark heard, the more he knew what he had to do. By the end of the song, Clark had flown out the door on his way to the Luthor mansion. However, he could never have been prepared for the sight that welcomed him when he arrived. Upon arrival, Clark had been let inand went up to Lex's infamous study. He knew something was wrong right away when the door was locked. Breaking through the lock, Clark felt his heart racing faster and faster as he began picturing all the different possible scenarios of what he might find. All of them terrified him, but, none more so than the reality of what he found in front of him.


	2. Christmas Miracle

**SCREAM**

**BY: sHAILENE tISDALE**

**A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE**

When Clark walked into Lex's office, the site before him shook him to the very core. Nothing could have ever prepared him to see what had become of Lex Luthor. Before him, Clark saw Lex holding a small jet black pistol in his hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out Lex's intentions. Clark just couldn't believe that Lex would actually consider suicide over him. He was soon shaken from his shocked stupor when Lex looked up at him with sad blue eyes. Eyes which held a tangible pain and sorrow within them. Clark's heart truly went out to the poor man. He could see that the eyes which he had always loved, the eyes that still haunted his dreams, had dimmed and dulled. The eyes that he had fallen in love with were a sharp, soul-piercing ice blue. Now, they were just a pitifully dull plain blue. Clark knew if he didn't act fast, there was no doubt that Lex would follow through on his suicidal contemplations.

"Clark?" The strong, authotitative voice Clark loved so much was now small and broken. If he hadn't seen the man right in front of his very eyes, Clark would never have believe such a voice could pour forth from such beautiful lips. "What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice told Clark that Lex was torn. Part of Lex didn't think he wanted to hear the answer to his question. That part didn't want to hear Clark tell him that he had come to say that he was flattered but they should just be friends-or worse-that he was disgusted and that Lex was a freak that Clark wanted nothing to do with. But, yet, another part of Lex knew he had to know the truth. And, that part knew he would be better off in the long run knowing exactly where he stood with Clark. Meanwhile, Lex just continued staring at the pistol in his hands. Fantasizing about the feel of the cold metal pressed to his warm temple brought so many thoughts swirling around in his head. He thought about release and escape from the pain of not knowing and fear of rejection. Yet, he also thought the microscopic chance that Clark could actually return his feelings for him. What if this were the case? How would Lex's death affect Clark? What would Clark think? Would Clark blame himself? Would Clark even care? Would he be hurt? Thousands more raced around his mind, and he was just so confused.

"Lex, I wanted to talk to you about this!" Clark replied, holding u what Lex recognized as the CD which held the song he'd written and recorded about Clark. Lex felt his breath hitch; caught in his throat. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Clark would either make him the happiest man in the world or crush his hopes and dreams and irrevocably shatter his heart into a million pieces. He just sat there in silence as Clark continued. "Why, Lex?" Was all that followed.

Lex was shocked. He didn't know what to say to Clark's comment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it or how to read it. Looking into his eyes, Lex could tell Clark meant business. His eyes were full of concern and something else he couldn't quite interperet. After a brief silence, Lex responded. "Wh-what?" Not exactly brilliant or eloquent, but, he couldn't really think of anything else to say at the moment.

"Why me, Lex?" Clark asked, with a look that said he was almost afraid of the answer. "I mean, look at you, Lex. You're smart, compassionate, generous, funny, you'd go to the ends of the earth for the people you care about, you've got money...You're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous...You're an all-around beautiful man. You could have anyone you want in the world. Why me? Why...What reason you possibly have to choose me?" He asked. His voice was almost desperate. He had to know the truth, good or bad.

Lex was blown away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nobody had ever told him any of the things Clark was saying to him, right now! He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on. _Is this really happening? Could Clark really return my feelings for him? Is this real? Am I being played? Has Clark ever done anything that would lead me to believe that he would ever lie to me? _ So many questions were racing through his head that Lex almost didn't notice Clark hang his head in what appeared to be shame and embarassment.

"I knew it. I knew it all had to be too good to be true. Sorry to bother you. It won't happen again...Trust me." The words mumbled and broken. It finally hit Lex that Clark thought he was being rejected. Without even thinking about, Lex dropped the pistol he had been holding and ran to where he saw Clark turn and head for the door. He didn't have the slightest idea what he would say or do. He just knew he couldn't let Clark walk out without telling him how he truly felt. He couldn't give up without a fight. He wouldn't.

"Clark, wait!" He blurted. He saw chocolate eyes lift from staring at the floor to burning a hole through his own and deep down into his soul. Clark's gaze sent chills rushing through his spine. Finally, Lex spoke again. "You're right. I could have anyone I wanted. I think that's part of what makes me want _you_. You see all those things in me when noone else does. All anybody else has ever seen in me is either my name or my money-sometimes both, if I'm really lucky. But, you...You look so much deeper. You actually see who I really am inside. You see _me_. The _real _me. You see the man that noone has ever even _tried _to see in me. That's one of the things I love most about you, Clark. You've never judged me. And, you're always there for me when I need you. I've always been able to count on you. Even when you haven't been able to count on me. You're so good and pure...You're beautiful inside and out, Clark. You always see the good in people, even nobody else can. Sometimes, you even the good in people when they can't see it in themselves. You have always single-handedly brought out the best in me, Clark. And your eyes always trap me in their gaze. The first time I looked into them, I knew. I knew what an angel you were. You were-and always have been-my Warrior Angel come to rescue me. And, for all those things-and believe me, I could keep going all night-I will always love you."

Now, it was Clark's turn to be speechless. Lex's words touched him in ways he couldn't believe. He never knew that one person could feel so many things, so much love, for someone. And that that person would be Lex and that Clark himself would be on the receiving end of such love. It was amazing to Clark. It was truly amazing. He never would have dreamed that anyone could ever love him that truly and that deeply. He was moved and shocked right to the very core. After numerous futile attempts at finding the words, he finally gave up and just threw his arms around Lex and held him close. He held onto him as though his life depended on it. It almost seemed as though Lex would just disappear the moment he let go. His voice shook and broke when he finally did speak. "I love you much, Lex. I've always loved you." He spoke into Lex's ear.

Clark's words and actions took Lex's breath away. He clung to Clark for dear life. He realized that, ever since the day they met on the bridge and Clark saved him from the water, that he had been living for Clark and felt so safe and secure in his arms. In Clark's strong, comforting embrace, Lex felt invincible and untouchable. He loved that feeling and wanted to last forever. Finally, he pulled away and looked into his Clark's eyes, gently wiping away his tears and asked "Clark? Clark, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Smiling as he caught the hand on his cheek and cradled it as though it were precious and sacred, Clark elaborated "I'm crying because...Because I'm happy...Lex, I never would have expected someone to feel all the things you do for me. I never would have thought that one person could feel that much love for me. And, I couldn't be happier to feel the same for you in return." When he was finished, Clark saw Lex open his mouth to speak again and immediately silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, yet full of all the heat and passion they had both supressed for years.

As the kissed progressed, Lex felt Clark's tongue slide across his lips, silently asking permission to enter. Permission which Lex happily granted. He smiled against Clark's mouth and closed his eyes as he savored the feel and taste of Clark's tongue moving inside his mouth. Lex felt a heat flood his body that he had never experienced with anybody else in his life and he loved it. He loved the way Clark's kiss and touch made him feel. Finally, the need for oxygen grew too great to ignore and they both pulled apart but kept their eyes locked on each other.

"Thank you, Clark." Lex replied, a loving smile tugging at his lips as his thumb reached up to tenderly strong Clark's beautiful, strong, cheek.

Bemused confusion took over Clark's features as he innocently asked "For what?"

"For the most beautiful Christmas miracle of all." Lex replied, slowing moving in even closer to Clark, brushing his lips over Clark's undeniably beautiful mouth as he added "Your love. That's more than I could have ever wished for."

Clark smiled as he gently stroked Lex's beautiful face with a tender hand as he replied "It was my pleasure." Kissing Lex's lips softly and briefly, he continued. "And thank you for beautifully merry Christmas. This could very well be the best Christmas of my life."

Lex smiled knowingly as he responded "Likewise, Clark...Likewise." With that, Clark resumed the earlier kiss as he scooped Lex up in his arms and carried him off to the bedroom through more intermittent kisses along the way. Upon arrival, he gently laid Lex out on the bed, carefully positioning himself right alongside the beautiful man. "Merry Christmas, Lex! I love you!"

Lex was no naive fool. He knew exactly where Clark was going with all this was unbelievably excited by the prospect. He smiled at the repeat declaration of love from the beautifully innocent farm boy next to him which poured forth from the very lips which haunted his dreams every night without fail. "Merry Christmas, Clark!"


End file.
